


You Won't For Long

by miraculousstorytelling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/miraculousstorytelling
Summary: Lila begins to notice that Chloe can't keep her eyes off of her, and she decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milesabovepeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Hate You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563875) by [milesabovepeter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter). 



Yellow had never been one of her favorite colors. In fact, Lila had always preferred something with a little more punch. Yellow always seemed so pale and ordinary by comparison.

Her distaste for the color only intensified when she met Chloe. Not only did she wear that tacky yellow cardigan  _ everywhere _ , the girl was blonde as blonde could be. Dismissing her as a mere irritation was easy, and in fact, that's how Lila operated for the longest time.

Until she started noticing something a little out of the ordinary.

Because, oddly enough, whenever Lila happened to glance at Chloe, she noticed that Chloe always seemed to be watching her. At every turn, those blue eyes were fixed somewhere on Lila. When she laughed, Chloe stared at her lips. When she spoke, Chloe stared at her eyes. When she walked, Chloe stared at her... Well, Lila couldn't  _ quite _ catch her in the act, but a girl knew one someone was checking her out from behind.

While Chloe might pretend to be glaring at her, Lila knew, with no small amount of smug satisfaction, that those eyes were reviewing the very flattering cut of Lila's pants.

"I hate you," Chloe spat out as she stomped over to stand beside Lila at her locker.

"Kiss my ass," Lila shot back with ease, smirking just a little. No one was around to witness their conversation, which meant Lila could be a little freer with her words.

"Excuse me?" Chloe answered, her voice raising in fury, and oh how those blue eyes could burn, Lila thought to herself with an internal smile.

Lila shut her locker with a snap and turned on Chloe, "That's what you want to do, right? It's why you keep staring when you think I'm not paying attention, and it's why you lick your lips when I'm wearing a tight skirt." She leaned in closer, enjoying the way Chloe jerked back in surprise. "It's pretty hot to watch, actually."

Chloe opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't quite manage to form a reply, and Lila simply grinned. It was amazing how much more likable Chloe was when she was silent.

Lila turned and walked towards the exit of the locker room, deliberately swaying her hips and casting a glance behind her just in time to catch Chloe licking her lips again. Lila chuckled, "You coming?"

Lila nearly choked with laughter when Chloe grumbled, "Not without any foreplay."

"A high maintenance girl like you?" Lila winked as she passed through the exit, "Don't worry. I'll bring my best moves."

Chloe blushed, and wasn't that just the most delightful sight? Her jaw hung open as she floundered for a response, and Lila reached forward to gently tap her chin until it closed.

"No need to look so shocked, honey. Are you coming with me or not?"

Chloe scowled. "Where exactly do you think I'd go with you?"

"I hear your Daddykins has some pretty nice hotels." Lila teased, enjoying how Chloe's brows furrowed in irritation. "Weren't you the one who said it was like sleeping on clouds?" Lila calmly walked down the hall, hardly even needing to look behind her to know that Chloe was following her. "Unless that was all just hype."

That seemed to snap Chloe out of her thoughts, and she folded her arms over her chest as she insisted, "The Grand Palace is the  _ best _ hotel in all of Paris. Everything is the highest quality, including the beds."

Lila turned on her then, hands on her hips, "Put your money where your silver-spooned mouth is."

Those delightful lips formed an enticing pout, and Chloe huffed out an irritated sigh before she snatched up one of Lila's hands and dragged her outside to where Chloe's limo waited to take her home. Lila shoved her into the limo with perhaps a little more force than necessary, but it did give her a nice excuse to let her hands wander.

Chloe protested, a sharp whine in her voice, "Are you this rough in bed too?"

The driver hurriedly raised the divider.

Lila smirked, "Are you this  _ annoying _ in bed?"

"How dare you?" Chloe shouted, "I'm-"

Lila dove in for a quick kiss. It wasn't much. Just a brief press of lips on lips, but as she pulled back, her lips tingled, and Lila could see Chloe's eyes widen in surprise. "Shut up before I gag you." Lila hardly recognized the rough, deep voice as her own when she finally spoke.

Chloe whispered, "I hate you." Lila wasn't quite sure who she was trying to convince. Lila or herself. Either way, it was a blatant lie.

"You won't for long," Lila promised with a knowing grin and the slightest raise in her brows. She scooted closer to Chloe and gently slid a hand under Chloe's chin to tilt her head up.

They stared at each other for a moment. Chloe was all nerves and anticipation, her pupils wide with desire, and her breathing sharp and erratic. Lila savored the moment, taking in the scent of Chloe's sweet perfume. Lila slowly, deliberately licked her own lips, tasting the vanilla flavor of Chloe's gloss mingling with the familiar taste of her own lipstick.

"That  _ is _ hot..." Chloe murmured, openly staring at Lila's lips.

Lila cupped the back of Chloe's head and tugged her forward into another kiss. This time, she lingered. This time, she paid attention to the way their lips fit together and how the sensation raised goosebumps along her arms. This time, she savored how Chloe seemed to relax into her touch, how even her lips softened at the contact. This time, she realized with a small thrill, Chloe was kissing back.

Chloe moved closer, her hand tentatively resting on Lila's waist. Of course, her hesitation didn't last long, and all too soon, Chloe was pressing forward, one hand at the nape of her neck. A shiver raced down her spine as Lila felt Chloe's perfectly manicured fingertips slide over her scalp and bury themselves in her hair.

Naturally, Lila wasn't about to let Chloe take over so easily. She parted her lips to taste Chloe's, and the warm notes of vanilla filled her mouth. She delicately bit down on Chloe's lower lip, and Chloe broke away with a sharp gasp. For a moment, Lila simply admired the effect one kiss had on the ordinarily irritating girl. Chloe was panting, her lips bright and stained the same red as Lila's.

Lila hardly noticed her own erratic breathing, barely registered the pounding of her rapid heartbeat in her ears, but she certainly recognized the insistent and familiar want thrumming under her skin, itching for more. Lila shifted the hand still on Chloe's jaw and carefully brushed her thumb over Chloe's lips.

Chloe turned and mashed the button to open the divider and shout to the driver, "What's taking so long? Hurry up!"

Lila laughed beside her, for once glad to hear Chloe whine to get her way.


End file.
